


Concatenate

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.





	Concatenate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When he first wakes up, he’s colder than he’s used to—cold like he is for most of his shifts on the _Enterprise_ , but not in his own quarters, and not in the captain’s bed. They ordered a special mattress just for that. With his eyes still closed against the not-quite-blackness of Jim’s quarters, Spock opens his mind, searching out Jim’s warmth, and finds it pleasantly within arm’s reach. There’ve been times, during lulls in the _Enterprise_ ’s energy reserves, where he’s had to seek Jim out from somewhere else—working in the other room, already getting dressed, or off in the washroom—but at the moment, he can sense Jim at his side.

Spock rolls over and moves towards it, even though it’s the _wrong_ side. That hits him belatedly, and it brings memories of last night—he came off beta shift to find Jim, stressed from a particularly trying patrol of the Neutral Zone, already deep asleep, curled up on Spock’s heated side. And Spock could’ve moved him to the _human_ -adjusted portion of their mattress, but he was too warn out himself, and Jim looked too exhausted to be disturbed.

Spock’s paying the price for it now. He’s chilled right to his bones, his thin, standard-issue blue pajamas not nearly enough, and he flattens against Jim’s naked back to compensate. Even dressed as skimpily as he always is, Jim’s covered in sweat, body boiling—he’s always warm, but now he’s _hot_. Spock nuzzles into it, because they’re in the full privacy of their own bed, and he can touch his _t’hy’la_ here like he never would in public. He wraps around Jim’s body and presses his face into Jim’s shoulder, mouth opening to taste Jim’s salty skin, while his knees seek the haven behind Jim’s, and he rubs their feet together. 

He pushes through their ever-present bond to see if Jim’s comfortable, even asleep, and it prompts Jim to groan, shifting awake. He glances tiredly over his shoulder a second later, even though he must be able to feel Spock’s presence as deep inside his mind as his space. Spock whispers the sentiment of _good morning_. Jim smiles around a yawn. Squirming slickly in Spock’s hold, he murmurs, “I fell asleep on the wrong side, didn’t I?”

“I apologize for not correcting the issue immediately,” Spock answers, relinquishing his mouthful. Jim moans at the release, arching back into him. Then Jim taps Spock’s arm, and Spock automatically but begrudgingly retracts his grip. Jim’s writhed free in a heartbeat.

He turns to crawl right over Spock, heavily and clumsily, not bothering at all to lift up and instead just dragging and grinding his bare skin across Spock’s covered form. Spock shivers everywhere they touch, until Jim’s safely on his other side. Spock shifts back onto the heat but pulls Jim up to the line, still in his arms. Jim clicks his tongue and sighs, “That’s better.”

It is. He can feel his temperature slowly returning to Vulcan-normal, but he doesn’t know how much of that is the mattress and how much of it is _Jim_. Jim adjusts the blankets haphazardly over them, but those are more of an accessory compared with the technology of the bed itself and the bonus of their bond. 

As if sensing that, Jim leans in to rub his nose against Spock’s, murmuring, “Better for you too?”

Spock nods against his pillow. It should only take him another two point three eight minutes to acclimatize. He spares Jim that detail. 

Jim hums, “Good. Because we should have a bit longer before we have to get up, and I wanna cool down enough to heat up with you.”

Spock lifts a brow at the contradiction but doesn’t press it. Voicing his opinion will probably just make Jim laugh, then kiss him, and then they’ll begin activities that surely can’t be satisfactorily completed before the start of their shift.

So he just holds Jim and rests in silence and peace.


End file.
